marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henrique Gallante (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Wiley Institute for Debilitative Mental Health, Bronx; Genetech Research Facility, Long Island; Manhattan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 155 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Full black when using his powers | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Registred "hero", formerly terrorist, asylum patient | Education = | Origin = Mutant ; Psionex entry | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Darick Robertson | First = New Warriors #32 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Born with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, Henrique Gallante was raised in an abusive home. Constantly mistreated and abused, he turned inward, becoming one with his own mental darkness. As he aged, he turned to drugs to try to kill the pain he felt he was in. He spent much of his youth struggling with his drug dependency. This dependency eventually caused him to snap and manifest his own internal darkness in a physical form by unconsciously tapping into the Darkforce Dimension. Reveling in this manifestation, Gallante used his powers as often as he felt like it, eventually becoming one with the darkness, giving into his darkest desires and wrapping his physical form in the Darkforce energy. Darkling Eventually, the constant abuse of his powers caused Gallante's powers to erupt in New York and he became Darkling, washing over everyone and bringing out their darkest desires while physically covering them with Darkforce energy. This eruption of dark energies caused the city's heroes (most notably the New Warriors, Fantastic Four, Cloak, Dagger, Spider-Man, Avengers and Archangel) to band together to try and stop him. Battling the villain, many of the heroes fell to him, becoming encased in Darkforce energy and succumbing to their dark feelings (Cloak and Silhouette were exceptionally susceptible because of their Darkforce-based powers). A number of the heroes managed to remain in control of themselves (most notably Dagger and Firestar, whose powers proved most effective against Gallante) and fought against Gallante. Eventually, by showing him that his actions were just as bad as the people who had abused him, Gallante briefly attained a moment of sanity, then snapped. Gallante reclaimed all of the Darkforce energy he had released and collapsed upon himself into the Darkforce dimension. Asylum Gallante eventually returned from the Darkforce Dimension and took on the new identity of Asylum. He recruited Psionex, the original Asylum's former teammates, to fight with him as street-level vigilantes. During one of their patrols, however, Psionex saw what appeared to be a group of kids threatening each other with guns. When Asylum attacked the "punks", he swallowed one up in his trauma-inducing Darkforce before Impulse realized they were just squirt guns. Asylum's victim had a pre-existing medical condition which caused him to die as a result of Gallante's Darkforce assault. Asylum fled prosecution, but was eventually brought in by Night Thrasher and the New Warriors to answer for the boy's death. After M-Day He kept his powers after M-Day, and was found by the Thunderbolts Mach-IV, Blizzard and Fixer in the Wiley Institute for Debilitative Mental Health, Bronx, seemingly nuts. Fixer managed to make him open a Darkforce portal for the Thunderbolts to travel through the Darkforce Dimension and bring back Blackout (Marcus Daniels), and was seemingly recruited. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Darkforce Manipulation: Gallante is a mutant ; Psionex entry with the psionic ability to tap into the Darkforce dimension, an energy based on darkness. So powerful is his access that Gallante was able to open a rift the size of Manhattan between his dimension and the Darkforce's. Although initially Gallante could not consciously control the Darkforce he released, it would often act as a part of his subconscious desire, such as flooding and destroying the world or releasing the dark impulses of others. He could surround himself in Darkforce, creating a separate, giant-sized body, and could manipulate masses of Darkforce as he desired, creating shapes, tendrils, and blasts of energy. After regaining some control over his abilities, Gallante could even teleport himself and others by using his body as a portal to the Darkforce Dimension. Once inside the dimension, Gallante’s victims would be confronted with their greatest fears as the Darkforce heightened and fed off the "darkness" within their psyches. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The card that accompanied New Warriors Annual #3 incorrectly listed the annual itself as his first appearance. ** This may be because every other annual that year came with cards for new characters introduced in those annuals. | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Darkforce Category:Teleporters Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Insanity Category:Drug Addicts Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)